fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Nero Claudius (Caster)
This article is about Nero. For 4 , see Nero Claudius. For 5 , see Nero Claudius (Bride). Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Quick performance by 8%. |img2 = Territory creation |name2 = Territory Creation |rank2 = A+ |effect2 = Increases own Arts performance by 11%. |img3 = Item construction |name3 = Item Construction (Odd) |rank3 = EX |effect3 = Increases own healing received by 10%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= Ignores Invincibility for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 1 turn. |leveleffect = 　Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance and NP generation rate by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Illyasviel von Einzbern. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with James Moriarty. *Nero's stage 2 outfit, "Crimson Modern Clothes" is an outfit obtainable in Fate/Extra CCC and DLC in Fate/Extella. *The statue that appears in her NP is her Saber Venus mode from Fate/Extella. Images Saint Graphs= nerocaster1.png|Stage 1 nerocaster2.png|Stage 2 nerocaster3.png|Stage 3 nerocaster4.png|Stage 4 NeroCasterAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= NeroSummer.png|Stage 1 NeroCasterStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 NeroCasterStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 NeroCasterFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S175 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S175 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S175 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= NeroCasterSprite1.png|Sprite 1 NeroCasterSprite2.png|Sprite 2 NeroCasterSprite3.png|Sprite 3 S175 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S175 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S175 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo175.png|NP Logo Nerocasnowep1.png|Sprite 1 (Without Weapons) Nerocasnowep2.png|Sprite 2 (Without Weapons) Nerocasnowep3.png|Sprite 3 (Without Weapons) Nerocas arts1.png|Arts Attack 1 Nerocas buster1.png|Buster Attack 1 Nerocasskill1.png|Skill Pose 1 Nerocasskill.png|Skill Pose 2 Nerocasextra.png|Extra Attack Pose NerocasNP.png|NP Pose AestusEstus.png|Aestus Estus Sprite Nerocannon.png|Cannon Model Nerovenus.png|Saber Venus Statue |-| Expression Sheets= Nerocas1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Nerocassheet2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Nerocas 2 No Weapons.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2 Without Weapons) Nerocassheet3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Nerocas_3_No_Weapons.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3 Without Weapons) |-| Craft Essences= Portrait CE 0736.png|Ultra-Beautiful Empress Choco (Valentine CE) |-| Others= Nero Team 1.png|Summer Event Vehicle (Without Nero & Maid Alter) Nero Team 2.png|Summer Event Vehicle NeroCasterIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Wada Arco Category:Roman Servants Category:Summer Servants Category:King Category:Riding Category:Roman Category:Saberface